harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff (FoMT)
' Jeff portrait (FoMT).png th_Jeff.png th_Jeff3.png th_Jeff4.png th_Jeff5.png Jeff' is a character appearing in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Mineral Town's Supermarket is run by Jeff and his wife Sasha and their daughter Karen.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Jeff is a quiet, anxious man who often lets his customers buy on credit.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com His strong willed wife, Sasha doesn't agree with some of Jeff's behavior, and often belittles him. Their daughter, Karen much like her mother is a free spirit who would much rather be outdoors than helping run the store. When the store is open, Jeff will always be there manning the store. On Tuesdays and Sundays when the store is closed, Jeff is often found at Mineral Clinic.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Befriending Jeff doesn't yield you with a recipe, but you'll be allowed access to the store one hour earlier and later then regular store hours.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Although not very well known, Jeff is actually a very talented painter, as revealed through some side events with Jeff. When he was younger, he was often bullied by Duke. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Doctor's Mistake Visit the Clinic between 1:30 and 4PM on a Tuesday.Doctor's Misdiagnosis fogu.com You'll hear Jeff arguing with Doctor as you walk in. Jeff feels as if Doctor has made a mistake, but Doctor assures him that this is not the case. When you go to speak to Jeff and Doctor, Jeff explains the situation. Years ago, Doctor tested Jeff's blood test, but now Doctor has tested him again, revealing that his first diagnosis was wrong! Doctor tries his best to apologize to Jeff for the mistake. ---- Manna Goes Shopping During a rainy Friday afternoon, visit the supermarket between 2PM and 4PM. This event can only be seen if Cliff did not stay in Mineral Town and did not get the job at the winery.Shopping Spree fogu.com Manna is shopping and visiting with Sasha. When she goes to pay for her items, she compliments Jeff. He's so flattered by her kind words that he decides to give her all of her items for a discount. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and complains that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls out and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then states that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but that she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Jeff's Customer Service In order to see this event, Karen and Rick must be married. Additionally, you must be good friends with both Sasha and Jeff. On a Wednesday go to the supermarket between 1PM and 4PM. It must be raining. Jeff's Decision fogu.com When you arrive, you'll see Sasha and Jeff having an argument. Sasha is upset that Jeff constantly lets the customers buy on credit instead of paying for their purchases. She makes Jeff promise that he will make the next customer pay with cash. Duke walks in the door and does his usual shopping. When he brings the items to the till, he asks Jeff to put it on his tab. Jeff keeps his promise and tells Duke that he has to pay in cash. Duke didn't bring any money with him, so he has to go home and get some. When Duke leaves, Sasha tells Jeff that she's proud of him for keeping his promise. He feels better about asking for money now, so he's going to try asking more often. 'Festivals' Spring Horse Race, Beach Day, Music Festival, Sheep Festival, Year End NoodlesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters